Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for monitoring the flow of liquids and, more particularly, for monitoring the flow of urine in a urinal, such as a waterless urinal, to determine when a trap cartridge needs to be changed or serviced.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
Waterless urinals, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,197 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,411 typically use a water trap in which a low density sealant layer covers a small amount of wastewater remaining in the urinal trap. Such urinals conventionally do not have a flush mechanism; therefore, some amount of wastewater will remain in the trap at all times. The sealant layer prevents odors from escaping from and through the wastewater. Any slow draining of wastewater from the trap or blocking within the trap or sufficient use of the urinal to cause the supply of sealant to be significantly diminished, will result in unpleasant odors. Therefore, it is important for such urinals to be cleaned and serviced regularly, and especially when draining slowly, and a need exists for determining when the conditions for cleaning and servicing pertain.
These and other problems are successfully addressed and overcome by the present invention, along with attendant advantages. The present invention employs an electric device, including a PROM and associated algorithm, to monitor urine flow through the cartridge trap. Measuring the duration of such flow and the number of times the urinal is used will determine, in accordance with preset criteria, when servicing or replacement is needed, and alerts a janitor or repairman or other service person by a warning light or other signal. Because urine has a high mineral content, it is electrically conductive, effective to complete circuits between closely spaced metal contacts coupled to the PROM, which allows the manner and existence of the urine to be detected.
Other aims and advantages, as well as a more complete understanding of the present invention, will appear from the following explanation of an exemplary embodiment and the accompanying drawings thereof.